1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device and method having a moving bonus indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaming Devices
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Bonus Prizes
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus prize can be defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams, which is hereby incorporated by reference. One of the gaming devices described in this document comprises three spinning reels and a spinning wheel bonus display. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning reels of the primary game, the wheel can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Generally, bonus prizes are given in such games in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players, which attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When this occurs, the gaming devices tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices. A shortcoming of present bonus games is that they do not sufficiently allow players to participate in awarding of bonus prizes.
Display Devices
Highly visible display devices are utilized on gaming devices in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. It is, therefore, desirable for gaming devices to incorporate highly visible display devices.
Display devices tend to be more successful if they utilize moveable physical objects rather than simulations. Although video devices and electronic signs can be used for display devices, players are more attracted to display devices that utilize physical objects. Physical objects can be even more effective display devices if the player is allowed to participate in the operation of the object.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a gaming device that provides bonus prizes with a physically movable and attractive bonus display, and allows selection of bonus prizes.
1. Advantages of the Invention
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a highly attractive and entertaining device for displaying bonus prizes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows players to participate in the selection of a bonus prize.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a gaming device having a gaming apparatus and a bonus display. The gaming device includes a gaming outcome display. The bonus display indicates at least one of a plurality of bonuses using a mechanical bonus indicator. The bonus indicator is linearly movable by a drive mechanism that positions the indicator at one of a plurality of bonus indicating positions. A selector for allowing a user to select between bonus prizes may also be provided.
Also provided is a method of conducting a wagering game of chance. The method includes the step of positioning a mechanical bonus indicator at one of a plurality of physical positions to indicate a bonus set. Each bonus set includes at least two bonus prizes. The method also includes the step of allowing the player to select one of the bonus prizes.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.